Things That Go Bump In The Night
by TheDeep
Summary: When a unidentified female victim shows up in a strange building with no name, it brings CSIs Mac Taylor and Kaitlin Rodes on to the case to investigate the girl's murder. What they don't know is how big of a case this will become for them. Can they play the game and win or will the game kill them before they can figure out the mystery behind the mysterious murder of this girl?


**First off…I have no idea where in the world this specific idea came from…but I guess that's what happens with most of my stories…so, today I introduce one of my first OCs…but you can just learn from the story, so I won't hold you up with disclaimers and all that other stuff!**

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

She ran down the dark hall, warm tears streaming down her face. Somewhere from another place in the strange, dark place, a terrified scream echoed down the dimly lit halls and she stumbled, her hands smacking the wall first. The smooth bricks felt oddly wet to her and strange messages plastered the wall. Some were in red and others were in various shades of marker colors.

Her dress was in a mess as was her dirty blonde hair. Another sob racked her thin frame as she leaned on the wall for a moment before she hushed herself as footsteps sounded on the hard surface of the halls.

More tears streamed down her face and she let out another muffled cry as she took off down the hallway again, stumbling and tripping over herself as she struggled to get away from the living nightmare.

More screams of terror echoed around her and she shook her head, trying to rid herself of the madness. There was no way out of this place! No escape! No outlet to the light of the world she once knew! Just like in the chants the doctors made them repeat!

They always said that they'd _never _get out! And they never called them by their names! Inside this strange structure, they were just things. Numbers and names on pieces of paper! _Slaves_ even!

She ran onwards and slammed herself through the next set of doors and ringing alarms mixed with the yelling, the screams of terror, the tears, and the fear. Blindly she ran forwards, on to anything besides that place of darkness.

What had her name been? Now they called her something different…she thought her name had been Amber…Amber something. Now they just called her a number. She didn't even know what she was anymore! Was she a tool? A _thing?_ Or was she…what the doctors said sometimes? Was she a _human?_

The moon illuminated the surrounding area of the building and she ran blindly forward, hands in front of her to shield her face from snapping twigs that threatened to tear deep in to her flesh.

She still heard screaming…so loud…so…_terrified…._

. . . . . .

Mac stepped out of the truck, shaking his head in an attempt to throw off drowsiness that still had somewhat of a firm hold on him after being awoken at such a time. He had only made it home from last call around two and half hours ago.

"Hey," he said, walking up behind the younger member of his crew, who had her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail.

She jumped and spun around to face him and he took a step back in alarm.

"Jesus Christ, Mac!" the redhead exclaimed, a hand on her chest where her heart was and green eyes wide in surprise. "You scared the hell out of me! Give me a warning next time, please?"

Mac relaxed as she got over her shock. "Sorry, it's late…and…" he grunted and shook his head, letting out a sigh. "So…what do we have?" he asked, turning back to their task.

"Jane Doe," the redhead replied, turning back to their latest victim. "Poor girl looks like she went through hell," she continued as she kneeled down beside the young girl that was now, unfortunately and for whatever reason, dead.

Mac nodded and joined her, sliding on a pair of gloves with a rubberized _snap_. The hall around them was dark and the floor was stained red with the blood the Mac and Kaitlin, the redhead detective with him, soon found was from a single gunshot wound to the girl's back.

Mac shook his head. "She's too young," he murmured.

Kaitlin nodded in agreement, her bangs falling in her dark green eyes. She blew out a soft breath that got them out of her face.

"Any idea on what this place even is?" she asked, looking around.

Mac shook his head. "I didn't see a sign anywhere. There isn't much out this way."

Then they heard a high pitched, terror filled scream and they both stood instantly.

Mac looked first to Kaitlin, who already had a hand on her holster.

"I thought we had this place cleared?" he asked.

"I did, too!" Kaitlin asked. The two didn't spend any more time on the subject as they maneuvered around their latest vic and ran down the dimly lit halls, guns out in front of them and almost blind to what was around him.

Every couple feet, there was a lantern that offered a little light to show the way through the dark building and Kaitlin took notice to the desperate messages that decorated the dark walls.

_No escape from hell, no one to fight the demons. All alone in the hell on Earth._

Briefly, she wondered what other things could've gone down here to cause someone to write that and wondered why their vic had been here.

They met a split in the hallways. Mac and Kaitlin looked frantically up and down each hall to find that they couldn't see far enough to decree by sight which hall they needed to take.

There was a silent moment of tension as they listened before Kaitlin looked over at Mac. The older detective nodded and they took off down the hall that lead to their left, guns in hands and in front of them.

The terrified screams seemed to bounce and echo down the hall and surround them. It wasn't too long before the two of them stepped in to a dark room that was bare of any furniture except for a singular table. Mac and Kaitlin stood looking around the room for a moment before they carefully stepped forward, their guns still drawn.

A tape recorder sat on the table. Mac frowned and hit the stop button and Kaitlin picked up a note that sat with the tape recorder that had been playing the tape. She read over it before she turned it so Mac could look at it.

_Welcome to our game. Our game of mystery, cheating, torture, and death. One can win our game and beat us, but be careful what you say and do. In this game, it's life or death. Dare to sit down and try your hand? This is high-stakes, for there is no greater sense of power than to have control over the dangerous force of life and the delicate lives of those under our superiority. Those are the few that are fortunate enough to be the centerpieces of our little display and our little game. Dare to play? Do you dare risk your life when there is _NO _escape and _NO_ guarantee that you will be spared? Lay down your life and play for it. No escape…play with caution and at your own risk._

Mac and Kaitlin exchanged confused glances, both of them realizing in that moment that this case was a lot more complicated and complex than it seemed on the surface. This little taunt of a note implied that there was more victims out there just like their Jane Doe that lay in the hall.

Looking back on it now, Mac and Kaitlin remembered passing old cells…they resembled prison cells as far as the doors, but the bars were black and only slightly aged compared to the rest of what this building looked like. The walls were solid and the only window either detective had encountered was the door that lead inside and that main lobby area. It was hardly a lobby, unfurnished and dark the way it was with lanterns, just like the rest of this strange place, as the only source of light.

They needed to poke around more, delve deeper in to this mystery and see what other dark secrets this building held. There may be more victims lying dead in this place, waiting to be discovered and waiting for justice to be served.

Someone had to figure out what was going on here. But…that note nagged at both Mac and Kaitlin as they started back down the halls.

Did they dare play the game of the devil? To risk their lives to try and solve this strange puzzle that seemed to twist in on itself and play with minds? They had no choice. They had to solve the mystery. It was their job and someone had to make sure the killer, or killers, of their poor Jane Doe were found and justice was served.

Plus…they needed to figure out the mystery of the screams on the tape…and the mystery of the note….and the mystery of the whole building itself.


End file.
